The present invention relates to an eyeball fitting for use in a swimming pool water supply line or the like, and more particularly to an improved eyeball assembly for use in an eyeball fitting.
Eyeball fittings are commonly employed in a swimming pool water supply line, and typically include an eyeball having a substantially spherical outer surface. The eyeball is retained within a seat having a substantially spherical inner surface to receive the spherical outer surface of the eyeball. A passage is formed through the eyeball so that water passes from the supply line into the swimming pool, and the eyeball can be positioned at various angular orientations relative to the supply line for discharging water into the swimming pool at a selected angle of discharge.
It has been found desirable to market eyeball fittings including an eyeball which is capable of receiving various inserts within the passage formed therethrough. The inserts typically provide a discharge outlet having a reduced diameter relative to the inlet of the eyeball fitting, providing a reduction orifice for discharging a proper flow rate of water into the swimming pool as required for operating conditions. For example, common practice is to provide one insert having a discharge orifice of 3/4 inch diameter, another insert having a discharge orifice of 1/2 inch, and a right angle insert having a discharge orifice which is oriented substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the eyeball passage.
A number of prior art structures are known for providing straight through discharge of water through an eyeball. In one known structure, a series of "nesting" inserts are supplied with the eyeball fitting for providing a properly dimensioned discharge orifice. When a 3/4 inch discharge orifice is desired, the insert having a discharge orifice of this diameter is installed in the eyeball. If a 1/2 inch discharge orifice is desired, the insert having a discharge orifice of this diameter is "nested" into the 3/4 inch discharge orifice insert. If further reduction is required, such as a 3/16 inch discharge orifice, the insert having a discharge orifice of this diameter is "nested" into the 1/2 inch discharge orifice insert.
Another prior art structure for providing reducing orifices employs an eyeball having a relatively large diameter passage, with a lip formed at one end thereof. A series of orifice plates or discs are provided, each having a discharge orifice of a given diameter. The plates are adapted for placement within the eyeball passage against the lip, and are selectively replaceable one with another for providing a discharge orifice of a given diameter.
It has been found that the above-mentioned prior art eyeball structures are disadvantageous for a number of reasons. For example, it is possible for a swimmer to remove the reducing orifice inserts, which can upset the balance of water supply to the swimming pool. Further, with the "nesting" construction described above, a number of inserts may be necessary in order to achieve the ultimate desired dimension of the discharge orifice.
The present invention is intended to provide an eyeball assembly which eliminates or alleviates the above-noted problems, and provides an eyeball assembly of simple and secure construction. In accordance with the invention, an eyeball assembly for use in an eyeball fitting includes an eyeball having a substantially spherical outer surface. An axial passage extends through the eyeball, and is defined by first and second oppositely slanted tapered surfaces, forming a minimum transverse dimension of the eyeball passage between the first and second tapered surfaces. An insert is adapted for placement within the eyeball passage, and has a passage therethrough for allowing water to pass through the eyeball. The insert includes an outer wall defined at least in part by first and second oppositely slanted tapered surfaces, forming a minimum transverse dimension of the outer wall therebetween. One of the first and second tapered surfaces terminates at an end of the insert, which provides an outer transverse dimension to the end of the insert which is slightly greater than the minimum transverse dimension of the axial passage through the eyeball. The insert is adapted for push-on engagement with the eyeball by placement of the insert within the eyeball passage and forcing the end of the insert through the area of minimum transverse dimension of the eyeball passage, so as to securely engage the insert therewithin.